que haces aqui ?
by black-NG-rose
Summary: sasuke atrapa en una iusion a sakura que piensa lograr con eso ?   un cuento viejo de una clase ,que lo converti en fanfic , leanlo y digamen que piensan !


Iba caminando por los solitarios campos de entrenamiento a las 11 pm más o menos iba leyendo unos libros de medicina que saque del hospital de camino a mi casa cuando sentí una extraña sensación, como si alguien me llamara al otro lado de los campos decidí ir a ver, por si acaso, camine hasta una banca y me senté ahí a esperar, aunque no estaba muy segura de que estaba esperando, pero bueno hay estaba sentada esperando algo que probablemente nunca llegaría

de pronto empezó a soplar un viento muy raro que me dio escalofríos y me hiso sentir muy fuera de mi ,como pude me pare de ahí completamente sorprendida y extrañada por lo que había pasado pero cuando iba de regreso a mi camino vi como los arboles se mecían de una marera extraña y como una figura se acercaba a gran velocidad sin darme cuenta empecé a temblar y corrí a la salida , al menos lo intente , por más que avanzaba no lograba avanzar luego oí una voz muy conocida para mí pero que había olvidado con el tiempo ,trate de ignorarla pero esta dijo

-sakura, valla veo que ya eres todo una linda mujer-

me voltee lentamente temblando hasta quedar de frente del lugar de donde venia la voz , trate de acercarme a ver si era verdad la presencia de esa voz pero no pude estaba petrificada ,inmóvil e indefensa , me di cuenta de las frías lagrimas de miedo que caían de mi cara pero era inútil tratar de hacer algo, el miedo me había dominado de nuevo , luego esa figura borrosa a lo lejos se acerco a mí ,no resistí mas y caí de rodillas en el suelo ,

-no es posible, que haces aquí que quieres dije con una voz apenas audible

El se empezó a reír y me levanto del suelo en sus brazos, por más que luchara era inútil, el ya me tenia, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, en ese momento recordé el día en que él se marcho, recordé todas mis lagrimas y todas las noches sin dormir pensando en el, todas las veces que desee en vano que el regresara

el ese lindo demonio de ojos negros como el carbón que solían cautivarme desde que tenía 5 o 6 años , recordé como lo veía jugar a lo lejos y como soñaba en que el algún me quisiera , todas esas memorias me hicieron soltar un grito y abrir los ojos de golpe , lo volví a ver ,estaba demasiado cerca más de lo que siempre había estado ,sentí su aliento que me daba escalofríos y sus ojos negros que me traían una mezcla extraña de sentimientos pero más que todo rencor por haberme dejado , pero que de alguna manera me hizo sentir un poco menos de miedo.

Estaba ya divagando entre recuerdo cuando me dijo

-bueno sakura hace años que no nos vemos, es que ya me olvidaste –

-olvidar a alguien que me hiso sufrir tanto jaja misión im-po-si-ble –le respondí con un sarcástico, el cual el pudo entender por – me hacías mucha falta mi sasuke –kun

Después de eso mi repentina valentía se esfumo y me volví a asustar , nunca había dejado de temblar ,tal vez por el frio de la noche o la rabia que me daba verlo ,así que no me sorprendí de seguir haciéndolo

empecé a pensar en un plan para escapar ,se me había olvidado totalmente su fuerza , que indudable mente había incrementado en estos años sin verlo ,así que en vano trate de soltarme de sus brazos y salir corriendo ,pero él previno este movimiento , me agarro el brazo y me acerco aun mas a el

Me dijo mientras movía su mano por mi mejilla – valla sakura no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo esa pequeña indefensa –oír estas palabras me lleno de rabia lo que hiso que volviera a llorar ,el me vio y dijo

–ya deja de llorar quieres? te vuelves muy fastidiosa -me tenía tan cerca de el que solo pude asentir esperando que me soltara un poco pero conseguí lo contrario me abrazo más fuerte -se acerco su boca a mi oído y continuo –querías saber por qué vine no? necesito un favor ayúdame y te dejare ir – la idea de poder salir de ahí me alegro y dice-ok-

Eso está bien, quiero que me beses como nunca has besado a nadie –y susurrando en mi oído –quiero estar contigo siempre lo he querido - me estremecí y grite, tanto tiempo soñando por una oportunidad así , pero ya no era así , ahora solo sentía una profunda rabia hacia el traidor que nos abandono a naruto y a mi

No ¡!- Le grite – aléjate , ya no soy la misma fangirl que abandonaste ,no cederé a eso ¡- se me quebró la voz antes de poder terminar y empezar a llorar como nunca, tenia tanto miedo tanto odio y rencor que me caí de rodillas como si mi mundo se hubiese derrumbado sentía que moría al ver su malvada sonrisa ,en ese momento prefería estar muerta

Que mal sakura- chan, no sabes que un uchiha SIEMPRE obtiene lo que quiere - me dijo - creo q tendrá que ser por las malas después de todo

Retrocedí ante su amenaza, incapaz de aparatar mi mirada de la suya hasta que le pege la espalda a un árbol

Rayos me dije al verme sin salida - me gusta que me la pongas fácil sakura – dijo justo antes de besarme

mientras sus la labio besaban los míos y sus brazos fríos me mantenía pegada a el , sin poder moverme , mientras sus manos dibujaban líneas en mi espalda , mientras sentía que estaba perdida , en esos momento todo cobro sentido como si un rayo rompiera la oscuridad lo entendí, el viento , esa fuerza tan grande que el tenia , el hecho de no poder escapar todo ,asqueada mientras sus besos se volvían más intensos y salvajes y mientras sus abrazos se volvían agresivo e hirientes, encontré las fuerzas y la valentía para mover mi pierna y golpearlo Paro de besarme en seco y se doblo sobre su estomago -justo a tiempo- pensé viendo las intenciones de sus ojos y dijo-bueno sakura , esperaba que te demoraras mas en notarlo debo admitir que has mejorado –

Claro sa-su-ke – articule cada silaba – déjame salir de esta ilusión, ya no ganas nada con tenerme aquí

Recuerda mi querida todo esto es tan real como tú quieras que sea – dijo mientras se desvanecía al igual que todo el lugar

Desperté tendida en el sueño del campo, note que solo unos segundos habían pasado, me pare y me apresure a llegar a mi casa , con miedo de que él se encontrara cerca , me acosté pero no pude dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado , me aterraba la idea de que volviera a suceder


End file.
